Variety Hour
by Lady Azura
Summary: A collection of LWD one-shots, drabbles and sentences. Pairings vary.
1. Intro

**Variety Hour******

Summary: _A collection of LWD one-shots, drabbles and sentences. Pairings vary._

Author: Lady Azura

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Alright, so this is just a random thing that I compiled together in my free time because, as you can see, I clearly have no life outside the world of LWD and fan fiction.

Basically, it's a collection of ideas that I would otherwise have no time to work with, so I just condensed them into one-shots, drabbles or sentences. As I said before, pairings WILL vary, mostly because I love exploring with different ships. Also, the majority of these will _not_ be UNDER a T-rating, for either sexual, mature or just plain dark content.

What can I say? I'm a messed up gal.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. All I ask is for you guys to _please_ REVIEW and tell me what you think. I _love_ hearing what you guys have to say and I love feedback, so _please_… drop a review. Even if it's constructive criticism.

Now that that's said and out of the way... enjoy!

_**-Lady Azura-**_


	2. Food

**Food**

Summary: _They say that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

X

They say that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

For the McDonald girls, this statement couldn't be any more true, because Lizzie knows that every time she needs information from Edwin, all she has to do is bribe him with chocolate and he'll become putty in her hands, ready and willing to tell her just about anything; and Casey knows that every time she surprises Derek with chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, he'll treat her nicely for the entire day... well, at least until lunch.

X

**Words: 90**

**Pairing(s): Dasey/Lizwin**

**Eh, not my best work, but oh-so true.**


	3. Price

**Price**

Summary: _Of course Edwin won't tell Alan about Lizzie's crush on him… for a price, that is._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. Also, the first 6 or so paragraphs are from the episode itself. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Inspired by a scene from _**'No Secrets'**_. You know which one I'm talking about, Lizwin fans.

Enjoy!

X

"So what if you know that I have a crush on Alan O'Falen? Big deal." Lizzie told her step-brother in her defense.

"You know… you are _so_ right." Edwin agreed, although there was something about the tone of his voice that made the tomboy believe otherwise. He took a step or two back, but just when Lizzie thought he was actually going to leave, he stopped and turned to face her once more. "It's… no big deal. Actually, I think Alan will get a _great_ laugh when he hears about it."

His dark eyes shone wickedly as a look of utter fear swept across his step-sister's face.

"You wouldn't tell him!" She cried nervously.

"No… no, I wouldn't." Edwin assured her, shaking his head. Lizzie relaxed some, but tensed again when he added smoothly, "For a price."

"_What_? Edwin!" She started to protest, but stopped when he raised a daring eyebrow. She sighed in exasperation and planted her hands on her hips. "_Fine_. What do you want?"

She expected him to say something along the lines of "do my homework for the rest of the week" or "be my personal servant for a day", but when he merely smirked at her, Lizzie knew his request wasn't going to be as simple as that and began to chew unconsciously at her bottom lip.

"It's nothing much," he said, sensing her worry. He paused to walk over to the bedroom door and shut it before sauntering back over to her, "I just need you to do a favor for me."

"A favor?" Lizzie repeated suspiciously. "What kind of favor?"

She sucked in a sharp breath when his eyes met hers, dark and smoldering, and clouded over with something that she didn't quite recognize. That's when she suddenly became very much aware of their close proximities, and tried to move away, but only managed to back herself into the desk behind her. When she heard her step-brother chuckle, she glanced up again, just as he was leaning forward.

"I need you…" he murmured into her ear, sending chills down her spine, "_to kiss me_."

The second the words left his lips, Lizzie's eyes went wide and she promptly shoved him away.

"_WHAT_?" She all but shrieked disbelievingly.

Edwin sighed dramatically and scratched the back of his neck.

"Listen, I need someone to practice on for Michelle; not just some inanimate object." He said, grimacing at the memory. "And I figured you'd be my safest bet."

Lizzie just gaped at him in outrage.

"That's disgusting!" She snapped. "Not to mention _wrong_. You're my brother!"

"_Step_." Edwin corrected.

"It doesn't matter. It's still gross and I _refuse_ to do it!" Came the stubborn and defiant response.

"That's fine." He replied casually -- a bit _too_ casually for Lizzie's comfort. Then he stepped forward once more, trapping her between his lankly body and the desk behind her before muttering, "Unless, of course, you _want_ Alan to find out about your little crush on him."

With that, he smirked and pulled back, her phone in hand. Lizzie didn't know _when_ he'd managed to snag it, but since it was Edwin, she didn't bother asking and instead, just watched in horror as he started to dial a number before holding it up to his ear, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"Oh, _hello_ Mrs. O'Falen." He greeted in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Is Alan -"

Suddenly, and without warning, Lizzie lunged at him -- tackling him to the floor in the process. A brief struggle ensued shortly thereafter, in which she straddled his hips and pinned his wrists above his head, trying to pry the phone from his vice-like grip but with little success. It was then that it occurred to her what she was going to have to do in order to get the phone from Edwin and ensure that Alan never find out about her crush on him, and with that in mind, she swooped down and kissed her step-brother angrily and with bruising force.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be Edwin's plan all along and before she knew it -- instead of dropping the phone out of shock like she'd originally anticipated -- he was kissing her back.

At first, panic coursed through her veins. After all, she was all too aware about what it would look like if one of their family members were to walk in at that very moment. It'd look like _she_ was the one forcing herself on _Edwin_; not the other way around. The mere thought of what her mom -- or worse, _Casey_ -- might say if she saw them terrified Lizzie to no end, and she tried to pull away but Edwin's arms were now secured around her waist, preventing her from moving.

However, it wasn't long before the kiss started to feel _really_ good and she relaxed a little, closing her eyes. She didn't know _what_, exactly, she was doing -- she'd only ever kissed Jamie, and _that_ had been more of a peck than anything else -- but she decided to follow her instincts, lacing her fingers through his dark curls and reveling in the pleased groans that left him when she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth.

After a few minutes, Edwin finally broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Lizzie sat back on her heels, still straddling him, and gazed down at his flushed face through lidded eyes, licking her swollen lips.

"Wow." He panted, resting on his elbows. "We should do that again sometime."

Lizzie snorted, rolling her eyes and swatting him upside the head before standing up and crossing her arms.

"In your dreams, Venturi." She said, "I only did it to stop you from telling Alan."

Edwin laughed loudly and stood up as well.

"Oh, you'll have to do more than just that to keep me from telling Alan." He chuckled.

"_What_?" Lizzie cried. "But you said to kiss you and I _did_!"

"True, true. But I _also_ said that I needed practice, and I'm afraid one little kiss -" the other tween shot him an incredulous look, "- just ain't gonna cut it." He smirked at her knowingly, his dark eyes twinkling with mirth. "Maybe in about a month or so, I'll let you off the hook. Until then... see ya later, dollface."

With that, he winked at her and turned to leave.

In the meantime, Lizzie let out a frustrated scream and stomped her foot.

"You'll pay for this, Edwin Venturi!" She yelled at his retreating back, clenching her fists, "Mark my words -- you'll pay for this!"

X

**Words: 1101**

**Pairing: Lizwin, with mention of Edwin/Michelle and Jamie/Lizzie**

**I wrote most of this a few days after the episode was posted on YouTube, but I had trouble figuring out how I was going to end it. Fortunately, it seemed to hit me today, so… here it is.**

**Hopefully, you enjoyed.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


	4. Never

**Never**

Summary: _… and that's when he realized that he never had a chance._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I was on the bus coming home from school when this popped into my head.

Enjoy!

X

_**"Look out, Jamie. You've got competition."**_

It was supposed to be nothing more than a simple joke, but in a way it served as more of a warning than anything else -- a warning to all, himself included, to stay the hell away from Lizzie McDonald because she was off limits.

However, when his classmate had first nudged him and uttered those words, Jamie initially thought nothing of it. In fact, it seemed almost trivial at the time. Sure, Edwin and Lizzie were dancing exceptionally close and gazing at one another dreamily, but that didn't change the fact that they were step-siblings and besides, it wasn't as if anything would come out of it. In his mind, he still had a fairly good chance at winning her heart.

But when she agreed to be his girlfriend and they started dating, that's when things got weird and slowly became more apparent to him, especially when Edwin began to treat him with open hostility and wouldn't leave him and Lizzie alone for more than two minutes.

During their lunch 'dates', the Venturi would constantly appear out of nowhere and interrupt, slithering next to Lizzie and snaking his arm around her waist before raising a challenging eyebrow at Jamie -- almost _daring_ him to do or say something. However, that's not what concerned Jamie, because he fully understood the obligation of a brother to protect his sister.

No.

Rather, it was the fact that Lizzie didn't seem at all perturbed by Edwin's possessiveness -- even going so far as to lean into him whenever he was touching or holding her in some manner -- and if that wasn't enough, Jamie had caught her on more than one occasion staring longingly at her step-brother during class.

Still, despite the obstacles, he continued to hold his ground, optimistic that if he stayed around long enough, Lizzie would eventually come to her senses and fall in love with _him_.

He was 'with' her for years, until one day, during their sophomore year, he decided to drop by her house after she'd cancelled their date, claiming to be sick. Her mother had let him inside and told him that she was in her room, but as he made the journey up the stairs and down the hallway towards said room (with a new necklace in hand), he heard a giggle coming from the closet on his left.

Lizzie's giggle, followed by Lizzie's voice and finally, Lizzie's moan.

_"Oh, Edwin…mmnnn… don't stop…"_

He stood there in silence for what felt like eternity, with his shoulders slumped and his world in shambles, and that's when Jamie realized that Lizzie had always been Edwin's, and that he never had a chance with her.

Never.

X

**Words: 454**

**Pairing(s): Implied Lizwin, one-sided Jamie/Lizzie**

**Aww… poor Jamie. Why must I torment him so? Oh well!**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think! **


	5. Feisty

**Feisty**

Summary: _If there was one thing that Derek loved about Casey…_

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Enjoy!

X

If there was one thing that Derek loved about Casey, it was her feistiness. It just made her all the more challenging, and he enjoyed a good challenge.

X

**Words: 28**

**Pairing: Dasey**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**


	6. Email

**E-Mail**

Summary: _He should've never written that e-mail._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I dreamt something similar to this last night.

Enjoy!

X

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

That was the only thought that raced through Edwin's mind as he paced back and forth in the Games Closet.

He was a nervous wreck. His palms were sweaty, his breathing was labored, his heart was pounding and he was starting to feel a bit faint.

He should've never written that e-mail.

Correction: He should've never written down his _feelings_ in that e-mail and then signed it "Love, Edwin".

Unfortunately, with each passing day, said feelings (for his step-sister of all people!) were growing too strong and practically gnawing away at him. Besides, nothing good ever came out of keeping things bottles up inside, and at the time, writing his feelings down in an e-mail (because diaries and journals weren't manly enough and Derek would never let it go if he got a hold of such precious information) seemed like a good idea… until he accidentally clicked **SEND**.

His step-sister's only response had been a short and simple: _**We need to talk. Games Closet in fifteen.**_

Which was precisely where he had been pacing frantically for the past thirteen and a half minutes.

He didn't know _what_ to expect.

Would she freak out? Would she be disgusted? Would she vow to never speak to him again?

His imagination ran wild, projecting hundreds of awful scenarios that only fueled his paranoia. Panic enveloped his mind, body and soul, causing his muscles to tense to the point where he could no longer move. All he _could_ do was stand still with his eyes wide, hyperventilating as he waited anxiously for the object of his affections to show up.

Then, suddenly, the door flew open and Lizzie marched in.

Edwin immediately opened his mouth to try to explain himself, but before he could, Lizzie flung herself into his arms and kissed him.

X

**Words: 302**

**Pairing: Lizwin**

**Not much to say other than… please ****REVIEW****!**


	7. Piercing

**Piercing**

Summary: _It had been her first act of teenage rebellion._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

X

He was in 11th grade when Lizzie got her tongue pierced.

It had been her first act of teenage rebellion, and while initially repulsed (because in his opinion, body piercings weren't exactly aesthetically pleasing to look at), Edwin was quick to get over it when she had snuck into his room late one night to make out.

The second her tongue slid into his mouth and he felt the cool metal stud against his own tongue, however, he decided it wasn't so bad.

X

**Words: 83**

**Pairing: Lizwin**

**What can I say? Tongue piercings are sexy.**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**


	8. Note

**Note**

Summary: _… just as she was about to doze off, something pelted her in the back of the head._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

X

_'Kill me. Kill me NOW. Strike me down with a bolt of lightning -- anything is better than this!'_

Okay, so the thought in and of itself was a little dramatic, but Marti couldn't help herself. After all, who really cared about the Canadian government or the _fascinating_ history behind it?

No one. That's who.

Grade 8 History was such a drag. In all honesty, it had to be the _worst_ subject she'd ever had. Nothing could _possibly_ make it any less boring, and with each passing second, the Venturi girl could feel herself becoming more and more compelled to just sleep the rest of the class away.

But just as she was about to doze off, something pelted her in the back of the head and when she glanced down, she noticed a ball of crumpled paper on her desk.

Curiosity quickly enveloped her 13-year-old mind and she hurriedly unfolded it and read, only to blush furiously at the three words scribbled down.

_I love you_

Her heart skipped a beat and she peered over her shoulder, only to find Dimi Davis -- who sat in the very next row, two desks down -- smirking at her knowingly.

She smirked back.

X

**Words: 202**

**Pairing: Marti/Dimi**

**It was originally going to be another Lizwin, but I decided that Marti/Dimi (Darti? Mimi?) would work better. Besides… it's cute.**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**


	9. Teenagers

**Teenagers**

Summary: _"Teenagers… are… weird." She'd once said many years ago._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Inspired by **"The Party"**.

Enjoy!

X

_"Teenagers… are… weird."_ She'd once said many years ago, and if she recalled correctly, she had also said that the idea of tongues actually touching was gross.

Derek's only response had been a simple, _"Wait till your older."_

Lizzie McDonald hadn't really known what he'd meant by that… until now, that is, as she found herself sprawled out on her _other_ step-brother's bed while said step-brother hovered over her and kissed her feverishly.

Tongues intertwined and curious hands roamed across unfamiliar territory, eliciting small squeaks and grunts from both participants. She gasped when she felt his cool fingers slip under her loose tank top and caress her stomach before slowly inching higher and higher until they reached their chosen destination and gave a firm squeeze. She moaned into his mouth and arched her back, gripping the back of his neck with one hand while allowing the other to wander south. A deep, guttural noise emitted from the back of his throat when she rubbed him _there_, but when she tried to undo his belt buckle, his hand suddenly shot down and caught her wrist, preventing her from doing so. Then he broke the kiss and sat up, his face flushed and his hair disheveled.

"Edwin?" Her voice was breathless, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, no!" The dark-haired teen assured her, "You were fine. Trust me. It's just… I think it's too soon for…" he averted his gaze and swallowed hard, "_that_."

Lizzie shifted around to rest her weight on her elbows. She sighed.

"You're probably right." She said sensibly.

Edwin just nodded before rolling off and lying flat on his back. Lizzie stared at him for quite sometime, and then adjusted her tank top (which was bunched up around her ribcage) and slipped out of his bed.

"Same time next week?" She called out over her shoulder as she made her way towards the bedroom door.

He lifted his head and smirked.

"Always."

X

**Words: 328**

**Pairing: Lizwin**

**I couldn't help myself.**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**


	10. Shine

**Shine**

Summary: _They couldn't wait for the day when they'd finally be able to shine._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

X

Over the years, from the time they were very young, Lizzie and Edwin had grown accustomed to living in the shadows of their elder siblings and forced to do their bidding, whether out of fear or simply a sense of loyalty.

Nevertheless, they were sick of it.

They knew it was wrong -- traitorous, even -- but they couldn't wait for the day that Derek and Casey moved out, because when that day finally came, _they_ would finally shine.

X

**Words: 79**

**No pairing. Just some Edwin/Lizzie stuff.**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**


	11. Conquest

**Conquest**

Summary: _She was his ultimate conquest. The one girl he could never have._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

X

For Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald was his ultimate conquest. The one girl he could never have.

Not in a million years, in another life, or even an alternate universe and for good reason.

It wasn't even the fact that they were step-siblings… not that _that_ would matter any. After all, Edwin and Lizzie were together. They didn't think anyone knew, but _he_ did. He saw the way they looked at each other, and the way they cuddled on the couch while watching TV, and the way they would always sneak off in the middle of dinner to meet in the Games Closet -- only to emerge fifteen minutes later, flushed and out of breath.

He wasn't stupid. Though, in all honesty, he could not even begin to fathom what Lizzie saw in his brother, but he did not question it. He trusted her judgment.

No. That's not why he couldn't be with Casey.

The _reason_ was because Casey hated him -- despised him with every fiber of her being. In her eyes, he was nothing more than a chauvinistic pig and an arrogant bastard who sought out to make her life miserable. In his eyes, she was a prude and a bitch and a hypocrite. But he still longed for her, and still dreamt about her every night (and all the things he wanted to do to her: kiss her, ravish her, kill her, rape her, strangle her, love her… the list was never-ending), and he wasn't about to go down just yet. Not without a fight.

One way or another, Casey would be his.

He would make sure of it.

X

**Words: 271**

**Pairing(s): Dasey, implied Lizwin**

**I wrote this months ago. Well, actually, I scribbled it down on a piece of paper and then lost it, but I found it this morning and decided to type it up and make some adjustments. The basic premise is still the same, though.**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**


	12. Ignorant

**Ignorant**

Summary: _Contrary to popular belief, George and Nora were not as clueless as they let on._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

X

Contrary to popular belief, George and Nora were not as clueless as they let on.

They were not stupid, or blind, or naïve. They just _chose_ not to see what was right in front of them. They just _chose_ to ignore the obvious so that they wouldn't have to confront it; the sexual tension practically radiating from their eldest children in waves on a daily basis.

But they pretended not to notice -- not even when Casey started to sneak into Derek's room in the middle of the night, or when the fighting (all an act) suddenly ceased altogether. Not even when they went off to University and chose to live In the same apartment. Despite the evidence, George and Nora ignored it. After all, It was much easier to think that Derek and Casey had finally settled their differences than to think and _know_ that they were together.

Furthermore, when the same hungry looks began to appear in the eyes of their middle children a few years later, George and Nora still chose to ignore the fact that there was something going on between their kids. Even when Nora spotted a flushed Lizzie and Edwin emerge from the Games Closet one evening, her 14-year-old daughter wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and her step-son zipping up his jeans and grinning lazily.

Even then, she and her husband ignored the signs and pretended that such occurrences never happened; that Derek and Casey weren't together, and that Edwin and Lizzie weren't following in their footsteps, and they would continue to pretend and remain ignorant for as long as they possibly could.

X

**Words: 273**

**Pairing(s): George/Nora, Dasey, Lizwin**

**… yeah.**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**


	13. Possessive

**Possessive**

Summary: _"You're mine," he murmured against her skin, causing her to shudder. "All mine. Not Sam's, or Max's or Truman's… mine, and you'd do well to remember that."_

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

X

She was his.

All his.

No one else's.

Just his.

His to kiss, his to touch, his to hold, his to tease, his to torment, his to worship, his to fuck and finally, his to break.

No one but he had that privilege.

Just him.

Because she was all his.

But she had a tendency to forget that and on more than one occasion, he'd caught her openly flirting with other guys, much to his chagrin, so he usually had no choice but to remind her; to _make_ her remember just _who_ she belonged to. Which was why he found himself in her bedroom late that night, standing behind her with his arms locked securely around her waist and his lips pressed against the back of her neck.

"You're mine," he murmured against her skin, causing her to shudder. "All mine. Not Sam's, or Max's or Truman's… _mine_, and you'd do well to remember that."

She stiffened momentarily, and then let out a dark laugh.

"What are you? Six?"

He growled and sunk his teeth into her bare shoulder, eliciting an involuntary moan from her before letting his right hand slide down her flat stomach and dip into her pajama bottoms. She immediately went rigid, her breath getting caught in her throat, and tried to resist him by attempting to squeeze her thighs together. It was futile, and in a matter of minutes, he had her squirming and whimpering and _begging_ for him to take her, but he refused to comply just yet.

"Say it." He hissed -- no, _demanded_. "Say it, Casey!"

She wouldn't say it. At least, not at first. Her pride wouldn't allow her to. She would bite her tongue and cover her mouth to stifle the sounds threatening to leave the back of her throat, doing everything in her power _not_ to say it, and that's precisely what made their meetings all the more fun. How long could she go without saying it? How long could she go without giving into his demands? It was never the same, but it was always exciting to watch her try desperately to hold onto that last shred of dignity before she eventually cracked.

"I'm yours!" She finally cried, throwing her head back and bucking her hips to meet his experienced fingers.

And, knowing full-well that he had won yet _another_ power battle, Derek Venturi smirked.

X

**Words: 400**

**Pairing: Dasey**

**I hated that last sentence. It was originally going to be a darkish Lizwin... but I changed my mind.**

**Please ****REVIEW****! **


	14. Plan A

**Plan A**

Summary: _"Like I said before… if we want Teddy gone, we'll have to go to extremes because obviously… dropping subtle hints just isn't working. You dig?"_

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Inspired by the episode "Teddy's Back".

Enjoy!

X

"Can you remind me _why_ we're doing this, again?" Lizzie asked, leaning back against the arm of the living room couch and craning her neck to look at her step-brother, who was currently nestled between her legs (which were wrapped around his lower back in a rather… suggestive manner) and hovering above her, his face mere centimeters from her own.

She unconsciously swallowed.

Edwin, in the meantime, sighed in exasperation, but explained anyway.

"Like I said before… if we want Teddy gone, we'll have to go to extremes because _obviously_… dropping subtle hints just isn't working. You dig?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"So… what? We break his heart?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Edwin smirked.

"Precisely." He said, "And hopefully, when he sees his _fiancée_ -" Lizzie visibly cringed at that, "- making out with her _step-brother_ of all people… he'll be brokenhearted enough to take a hike and leave. Or just weirded out. Either way, the result will be the same: no more Teddy."

"Which means you'll finally be able to go back to being Derek's puppet." Lizzie quipped.

Edwin grimaced. "Something like that. Now, uh… we have to make this look legitimate, so if I… umm… touch you the wrong way or anything like that… can you wait until _after_ Teddy leaves to hit me?"

Lizzie opened her mouth to object, but changed her mind about midway through and settled for a forceful and reluctant, "_Fine_. But I feel anything -- anything at all -- I swear I'll castrate you myself."

The dark-haired boy winced at the thought, but nodded in agreement. Then he inched forward, pushing his step-sister further into the crook of the sofa and causing Lizzie to make a face of discomfort.

"Do we _really_ have to do this, Edwin?" She asked, second thoughts beginning to swarm through her head. "I mean… it's really risky. We could get in a lot of trouble if my mom caught us. Or Casey, for that matter."

"They won't." Edwin assured her. "Casey's out with Truman and probably won't be home until around ten, and as for Nora…" His dark eyes twinkled mischievously, "She won't be back for a while. I made sure of that."

Lizzie furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? What did you do?"

Edwin shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that we won't get caught. Kapeesh?"

Before the McDonald girl could even reply, the doorbell rang. The two step-siblings stared at one another, wide-eyed, for a few seconds before Edwin snapped out of it and swooped down, pressing his lips against hers. He felt Lizzie go rigid, and was about to break the kiss and apologize when her arms suddenly slid around his neck and she started to respond to it, kissing him back with such force that it almost left him stunned, although it probably shouldn't have given the fact that it was _Lizzie_ and she was, by nature, an aggressive and dominant and demanding young girl.

Both heard the door swing open moments later, but by that point, the two were far too consumed with what they were doing to pay any heed to their surroundings. Edwin groaned when Lizzie's tongue darted out to graze his bottom lip, silently begging for entry while she tugged gently at his hair. He complied without question and allowed his hands to wander -- down her arms and sides, over her hips (she sucked in a sharp breath when his short, blunt nails dug into her bottom, and arched), kneading her inner and outer thighs before finally ending at her knees, hooking his fingers under them and encouraging her to wrap her legs even tighter around him.

She did, and he smiled before breaking the kiss and burying his face in the crook of her neck instead. He could hear her panting against his ear and drew back briefly, gazing down at her flushed face with a newfound sense of admiration. She stared up at him through lidded eyes, clouded over with… lust? He wasn't entirely sure, but it certainly seemed that way.

Just as he was about to resume where he'd left off, however, Lizzie sat up and peered around.

"He's not here anymore. Did he leave?"

"No." Edwin frowned. "His shoes are still here. Our plan didn't work." He let out a frustrated yell. "_WHY_? Why didn't it work? It was infallible!"

"Clearly." Lizzie deadpanned, unwrapping her legs and pushing him away. "Maybe he didn't like me after all. Maybe it was just all just a ploy to get to Derek."

"_Good_." Edwin blurted without thinking. When his step-sister looked at him strangely, he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Time for Plan B! Go get Marti and assume your positions!"

"Right." Lizzie nodded and got up, and Edwin watched as she hurriedly adjusted her clothes and hair before bounding up the stairs to retrieve the youngest Venturi.

When she was out of eyesight, Edwin sighed loudly and fell back against the sofa, licking his now-swollen lips and subconsciously savoring the strawberry-flavored residue left behind from Lizzie's lipgloss.

"Wow." He murmured, still a bit breathless from the make out session, before reaching over and grabbing the remote from off the coffee table.

As he turned on the TV, he couldn't help but grin lazily as he thought about what had just happened between him and Lizzie.

Things… were about to change.

He'd make sure of it.

X

**Words: 908**

**Pairing: Lizwin, with mention of Teddy/Lizzie**

**I choose to believe that this is what happened off screen, and what WE saw was merely Plan B.**

**That's my story and I'm stickin' to it.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


	15. Exploration

**Exploration**

Summary: _Edwin and Lizzie love getting to know one another._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Also inspired by the episode "Teddy's Back".

Enjoy!

X

Lizzie's eyes fluttered shut as Edwin's lips met her skin.

They were in the Games Closet, as usual, but what was most _un_usual about _this_ particular meeting was that it wasn't really a meeting at all. At least, not one of their normal ones. They weren't plotting or scheming or conspiring. What they were doing was much, much worse. They were playing with fire; they were crossing lines… dangerous lines that step-siblings were never meant to cross.

But they did it anyway.

They sat facing each other on the floor with their knees touching, while clumsy and inexperienced hands roamed across unfamiliar territory; over soft curves and stiff mounds, eliciting sharp gasps and short grunts from both participants.

"Edwin…" Lizzie breathed out as her step-brother's tongue flicked out to taste the flesh of her neck.

She gripped his shoulders tightly, causing the Venturi boy to pause momentarily in his ministrations and lift his head, staring at her with dark eyes glazed over with lust. Licking his lips, he smirked confidently before resuming where he'd left off, nibbling on the base of her neck and making her sigh contentedly.

Very little was spoken as they (mostly he. Although the tomboy would never admit it aloud, _she_ was still a bit shy when it came to touching… especially after the night before) continued to explore. Finally, Edwin pulled away once more, though his right hand remained where it was and kept kneading the tiny lump that resided under her cotton sweater. They eyed one another briefly before she shifted and brought her unsteady fingers up to her chest, where she then proceeded to start unbuttoning her sweater. She bit her lip when she saw him swallow hard and blush, instantly glancing away -- his confidence shattered, replaced with uncertainty. After sliding the red material off her shoulders, she reached down and placed her hand over his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's only fair… don't you think?" She said nervously, avoiding his gaze. Her cheeks tingled as she recalled the previous night when she'd snuck into his bedroom to make out, and somehow ended up with her hand down his pants. The result had rendered them both into an awkward silence, which was precisely why she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

She flushed even more-so when she remembered how it had all begun. How he'd cornered her in the kitchen when the rest of their family was out, trapping her between the counter and his lankly body, and whispered his "brilliant idea" into her ear.

_"Now that Derek and Casey are gone… I think it's about time that WE got to know each other a little better. Don't you?"_

_"W-we've known each other for almost three years… what's more to learn?"_

_"Plenty."_

Then he'd kissed her, and they'd been "together" ever since.

Her thoughts were interrupted when his fingers brushed against the underside of her bra-clad left breast experimentally. Then he traced the swell of it, and her breath hitched. He quickly pulled away and sighed.

"Maybe we're moving too fast." He said sensibly, before she could protest.

Instead of arguing, she merely nodded in agreement and stood up. After she was finished re-buttoning her sweater, Edwin grinned lazily and leaned down to kiss her before stepping back and combing his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe next time?"

"Maybe."

With that, they exited the Games Closet and returned to their respective rooms.

X

**Words: 572**

**Pairing: Lizwin**

**I… don't know where that came from. Although it was inspired by the episode "Teddy's Back", I'm gonna say that it takes place after Derek and Casey head off to university. 'Kay?**

**'Kay.**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**


	16. Ten

**Ten**

Summary: _Summary? What summary? BEHOLD THE SENTENCES OF DOOM!_

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Don't ask me where this came from… it just randomly popped into my head today.

X

**1. Hate**

When Derek saw Casey for the first time, he hated the very sight of her… because he knew that he would never be able to have her.

**2. Fight**

To Derek, fighting with Casey was kind of like having sex; there was a lot of screaming and physical contact, and in the end, they were both red in the face and out of breath.

**3. Wrong**

Casey often prided herself as being someone who was always, always, ALWAYS right -- _especially_ when it came to her arrogant _swine_ of a step-brother; when Derek called her dad back, however, it suddenly dawned on her that she might've been wrong about him all along.

**4. Denial**

When Paul, after listening to her rant on and on about how Derek stole all of her clothes for the umpteenth time (thus forcing her to wear _his_ clothes instead), accused her of "liking the attention" that the infamous slacker was bestowing on her, Casey spent the rest of the day writing out an entire list of reasons why she most certainly _didn't_… and failed miserably.

**5. Book**

While Derek and Casey were exceptionally good at hiding their growing feelings for one another… _from_ one another, everyone else could read them like an open book.

**6. First**

Their first kiss was rather spontaneous and unexpected -- right in the middle of the cafeteria during a particularly heated argument about something stupid that neither could remember -- but it was nothing short of passionate.

**7. Inconspicuous**

When they first started seeing each other, the two did everything in their power to cover up their tracks and keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the family; they must've done a horrible job, though, for after about a week, Marti told them that it was okay to "stop sneaking around" because everyone already knew.

**8. Realize**

Derek finally realized that he _loved_ Casey sometime during their senior year, while he was watching her sleep one night after a rather… eventful evening, and decided that he wouldn't mind waking up to her beautiful face every single morning for the rest of his life.

**9. Fear**

The scariest moment of Derek's life was when he was waiting for Casey's answer after popping the question at their high school graduation… when she finally regained her composure and threw her arms around his neck, chanting "YES! YES! YES!" over and over again, only _then_ did he relax.

**10. Repeat**

They say that that history always repeats itself; when Derek caught Edwin and Lizzie locked at the lips in the Games Closet on Christmas Eve a year after he and Casey tied the knot, he realized that that saying couldn't be any more true.

X

**Words: 454**

**Pairing(s): Dasey, but I couldn't help throwing in a bit of Lizwin at the end. You know me. ;P**

**This was all very random, but I enjoyed writing it. I wish I could've written more, but my muse pretty much died around the tenth one.**


	17. Promise

**Promise**

Summary: _Derek had made many promises in his life, but he'd only ever kept one._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Someone requested a Smerek/Smarti one. Here it is.

X

There were times when Derek wondered if he was a good brother; most of the time, he thought so (even though he rarely showed it), but every once in a while, he had his doubts. Especially when he remembered the earlier years -- before the McDonalds had come into their lives and changed him for the better.

When Derek was thirteen, his parents -- then struggling with their own deteriorating marriage -- had left him to baby-sit his siblings while they went to counseling one afternoon. In order to escape the boredom that seemed to surround their household in the years building up to that point (TV and videogames meant nothing when all they could do was worry about their family, which was quickly falling apart), he'd taken them to the park to get some fresh air. Unfortunately, somewhere between Tag and Hide-and-Seek, he'd lost Marti. Needless to say, he and Edwin spent the majority of that day trying to find her. They did eventually -- after about three or so hours, and after they'd told their parents and after Abby had slapped Derek when he took the blame for both him _and_ Edwin, which caused him to flee from their household in search for the toddler once more.

That's when he'd found her, curled up and sleeping on a flowerbed in the park.

He'd never cried until that point, when he'd fallen to his knees and shook her awake, hugging her tightly and promising to never lose her again; to protect her and make sure nothing bad ever happened to her.

Derek had made many promises in his life -- usually empty ones on dates in order to get into a girl's pants -- or ones, like the kind he made to Edwin, he never actually carried out.

But he'd kept that one promise to Marti, and for that, he was a good brother.

X

**Words: 315**

**Pairing: No pairing. Just some Smerek/Smarti fluff.**

**I… don't know what to say about this. Personally, I didn't like how it turned out, but hopefully you guys will like it.**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**


	18. Gap

**Gap**

Summary: _He wondered what would happen if he closed the gap between them. So he did._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This is an alternate scene from "It's Our Party".

Enjoy!

X

At the time the suggestion was made, the concept of a joint birthday party seemed like such a great idea, but as Edwin Venturi and Lizzie McDonald sat quietly in the Games Closet while playing Checkers -- a feeble attempt to avoid their classmates and peers -- they began to have second thoughts. Suddenly, the "brilliant idea" that Edwin had come up with… didn't seem so brilliant after all. In fact, it seemed downright stupid, and although not spoken aloud, both tweens knew it.

And both knew that the other knew it as well.

"I'm such an idiot." Edwin muttered, moving one of his red men forward. "We should've just taken our chances with the hotdogs and bowling."

"Yes. Yes, you are." Lizzie agreed. "And yeah… we should've."

She could feel her step-brother's piercing gaze on her, glaring daggers, but ignored it and proceeded to king him.

"I'm sorry."

Lizzie glanced up suddenly, her brow furrowing.

"For what?"

"For teasing you earlier… about liking Jamie." Edwin replied, keeping his attention focused on the game at hand. "I'm sorry."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"I _don't_ like Jamie." She growled.

"Suuure you don't. Just like you _didn't_ like Scott." Edwin smirked. "You're a bad liar, Liz. At least when it comes to 'not liking' guys. I can read you like a book."

"And you're a jerk!" Lizzie snapped, knocking over the checkerboard -- and all of its pieces -- and reaching over to grab the collar of his shirt, yanking him over to her so that they were practically nose-to-nose. "Now take it back before I _make_ you regret it!"

Edwin's eyes widened, both from fear (he was well aware that she was perfectly capable of going through with her threats) and upon noticing their close proximities. Mostly the latter, though. Especially since he couldn't remember ever being this close to her before -- he could count all of the light freckles sprinkled across her cheeks if he wanted to, and there was a distinct smell emitting from her… wild berries, or something like that. Either way, it was an intoxicating fragrance that tickled his nostrils and left his head feeling fuzzy. On top of that, he found it impossible to look away from her eyes… turquoise pools that he found himself drowning in.

_So close…_

Something stirred inside of him.

_So very close…_

He never realized how pretty she was until now.

_Close enough to…_

He wondered what would happen if he closed the gap between them.

_… kiss._

So he did.

X

**Words: 421**

**Pairing: Lizwin**

**Gah… well, this didn't turn out at all like I wanted. It was originally going to be longer, and there was going to be a huge make out scene… but I decided to scrap that idea.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	19. Dare

**Dare**

Summary: _What happens when a certain Venturi boy is dared to do something that he REALLY doesn't want to do?_

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T… ish. Not even.

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I found this while I was reorganizing my desk and decided to post it.

Enjoy!

X

"You want me to do _what_?"

Edwin Venturi shot his best friend an incredulous look, but the other boy merely smirked in return.

"You heard me, Romeo. I dare you to kiss the first girl that turns the corner." Jason's eyes gleamed wickedly as he noticed the color drain from Edwin's face. "Or are you too chicken?"

Edwin quickly put on his cocky façade -- something he had picked up from his older brother, and perfected for that matter, a long time ago.

"Me? _Chicken_?" He repeated, like it was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard in his life. "Pfft… as if. You're on."

With that, he craned his neck and peered down the crowded hallway, waiting in anticipation for that "lucky someone" to walk by, all the while silently pleading, _'Please be someone hot. Please be someone hot.' _

Then… she did.

Clad in dark jeans that flattered a taut round bottom, and a tight shirt that exposed a pierced bellybutton while proclaiming something about Green Peace, a teenage girl with long brown hair passed by them. Bringing up the rear and holding a stack of flyers was a skinny boy with tanned skin.

Edwin's jaw dropped, his eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets. Jason, in the meantime, threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"Go ahead, Prince Charming! Sweep thy fair maiden off her feet!" He cackled.

Edwin sent him a horrified look, and shook his head frantically.

"No! No, no, no! No fucking way, dude! I'm not going to kiss Lizzie!" He refused.

His freckled friend merely smirked. "It's either her or Jamie."

"Jamie's a _guy_!" Edwin cried.

"He's effeminate enough." Jason retorted simply.

"But -"

"No buts!"

Edwin groaned and reluctantly made his way down the hallway, dragging his feet in an attempt to stall time as he did so. He eventually caught up with his step-sister at her locker, where he found her taping the flyers (advocating something about animal rights and whatnot) up with her bitch-boy and personal servant, Jamie.

Mustering up all of his courage, he tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around to face him and promptly scoffed.

"What do _you_ want? Are you going to try to sabotage my awareness campaign again? Well, fat chance! I won't _let_ y -- mmph?!"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Edwin had cut her off with a kiss. He could hear Jamie protesting and whining in the background, but paid no heed and instead, just focused on the task at hand, pushing Lizzie into her locker and applying force, trying to get her to respond. Eventually she did, and a sense of triumph washed over him before he pulled away, licking his lips -- which now tasted like cinnamon -- and then leaning forward to nibble on her ear.

"We'll finish this later." He murmured after about a minute, and then drew back.

He smirked at Jamie before returning to a disheartened Jason, who muttered obscenities and dug through his pockets for the money he owed the Venturi boy.

X

**Words: 510**

**Pairing: Lizwin**

**Yay. Gotta love dominating!Edwin. It's a nice change from submissive!Edwin, no?**

**And we all know Lizzie will be the Emma Nelson ("Degrassi: TNG") of LWD when she gets into high school. Except she won't perform oral sex in a ravine an contact Gonorrhea… or will she?**

**Le gasp.**

**Anyway… as usual, please ****REVIEW****!**


	20. Control

**Control**

Summary: _Lizzie has no problem wit asserting her dominance over those around her. Especially her step-brother, Edwin._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Okay, so I started to write this like… forever and a day ago. I decided to finish it last night, though, so…

Enjoy!

X

There are two kinds of people in the world: dominant and submissive.

Those who _make_ the demands, and those who _obey_ them.

Lizzie McDonald prided herself with being the former, and had no problem asserting that dominance over those around her -- _especially_ her step-brother, Edwin. Although he would never admit it, he was like putty in her hands, and when it was just the two of them, he knew exactly who pulled the strings.

She could make him do whatever she wanted with just a single word.

A single touch.

A single _look_.

She could make him squirm and bend and twist to her will; beg for her, plead for her, and shout her name in ecstasy.

She reveled in the control she had over him, and often dangled it in front of his face, taunting and teasing him, making him think that he had a chance… even though there was no way she would ever relinquish it.

But Lizzie wasn't completely unfair.

On the rare occasion, she would submit to him -- maybe let him take her from behind, or up against the Games Closet wall.

That didn't matter, though, for in the end, she always had the upper hand.

In the end, only she had the power to make him gasp and writhe in pleasure, because without her, Edwin Venturi was worthless.

In the end, she was in control.

And Lizzie loved every second of it.

X

**Words: 239**

**Pairing: Lizwin**

**… yeah. **

**Please ****REVIEW****!**


	21. Partners

**Partners**

Summary: _Edwin and Lizzie will do anything for one another. Even kill._

Author: Lady Azura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I just love the bond between them, so I decided to explore it a bit.

Enjoy!

X

Edwin and Lizzie would do anything for each other.

After all, it wasn't as if they had a choice. Being the middle kids, they were often pushed aside and ignored, or subjected to rigorous torture courtesy of their older siblings and, on rare occasion, even their parents. Whether it was playing the role of liaison during the many conflicts that sparked within the household, being paid unfair wages as a result of excessive chores and age difference, or being used in some way, shape or form -- in addition to many other instances -- it was really no wonder why Edwin and Lizzie would go to such great lengths for one another.

From the time that their parents tied the knot and all hell broke loose in the form of Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald, Lizzie and Edwin had no choice but to stick together. Not at first, of course (because Lizzie adored her sister too much to betray her, and Edwin was, as Casey once put it, Derek's "puppet"), but it didn't take long for the two to find solace in each other, and grow close. They both felt the burden of being "leftovers" in the eyes of their family and friends. While the rest of their siblings thrived in one way or another (Casey with her dancing and her academics, and Derek with his athletic abilities and social skills), _they_ had to work hard to free themselves from the shadows that the elder two had left in their wake, and somehow find their own niches. Even then, it was still insignificant compared to what Derek and Casey had to offer.

So they clung to one another for comfort and reassurance -- which really wasn't all that difficult, considering that no one else in their family _truly_ understood them, except for… well, _them_.

However, all of those years of feeling inferior, inadequate and under appreciated only managed to strengthen the bond between them. By the time they entered their sophomore and junior year of high school, that bond had already been tested numerous times -- both by _themselves_, and others. The former happened only once, and was nothing more than a distant memory that took place while they were still on the cusp of puberty. It happened within the few days that they'd finally had enough of being bossed around by Derek and Casey, and had decided to take a stand against them. One minute, they'd been scheming in the Games Closet, and the next… they'd been locked at the lips. Although it had merely been for "research", it was never spoken about afterwards.

But it was also never forgotten, and still lingered in their subconscious minds, reminding and taunting them both every time they found themselves kissing a different partner. Unfortunately, that one simple kiss had unlocked an entirely new world of confusing emotions. Luckily, they were able to suppress those new feelings for one another -- at least for a couple of years. Until the next incident.

Edwin first realized he was attracted to his step-sister in the tenth grade when, after he'd gotten back together with Michelle, the latter had broken his heart for the second time by hooking up with _Teddy_ of all people behind his back. In response to toying with and shattering his heart, Lizzie had shattered Michelle's _nose_ in the middle of the cafeteria, and then stalked off down the hall with Edwin trailing closely behind, trying desperately not to grab her and pull her into the nearest janitor's closet for steamy sex.

For Lizzie, only a few weeks had passed after she'd taught Michelle a "lesson" when she realized that there had been a shift in her and Edwin's relationship. She started to notice him acting weird whenever he was around her. He began to look at her strangely, especially when they were alone, his dark eyes brimming with something she couldn't quite recognize, but it made her face heat up and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She ignored it, though, and continued to suppress the newfound desire growing within her -- at least until she fell asleep, when her dreams breathed life into it, and made her see smoldering eyes boring into her own, and feel soft lips pressing openmouthed kisses along exposed skin.

As unwanted emotions bubbled to the surface rapidly, they began to avoid one another in an effort to cease them altogether. Unfortunately, in doing so, Edwin and Lizzie grew distant from each other.

However, despite that they'd drifted apart some, they would still do anything for one another.

_Anything_.

Which is why, when Lizzie came home from soccer practice one evening and threw herself into his arms, tearfully telling him about the encounter she'd had with _Scott_ -- her old coach and crush, who'd scammed Casey and three other girls a few years before -- and how he'd taken advantage of her, Edwin's blood ran cold. Then he pulled her closer and tightened his hold protectively, vowing to exact revenge on Scott and anyone else who caused her pain.

"Don't worry, Liz. I'll make things right. I promise." He murmured against the top of her head. "No one will ever hurt you again."

x

Nearly a year had passed since Edwin had made his vow, but it was to be expected. After all, the perfect revenge took time and planning, and _lots_ of resources. His revenge wasn't simply going to be an amateur prank consisting of him egging Scott's house. That wouldn't be enough. He wanted to make Scott pay for what he did to Lizzie. By the time he was done with him, Scott would be _begging_ for death.

Finally, the opportunity to strike came at last, and now he found himself standing over the _scum_ that had violated his step-sister. It was midnight, and he was in Scott Thomas' house with a switch knife poised above his bare chest. The urge to stab the older man was astronomical.

"I should kill you right now." He muttered. "You deserve it. People like you deserve to die, and to rot in Hell."

Scott didn't budge. Edwin growled angrily and lowered the blade, fully prepared to plunge it deep into the heart of the _monster_ that lay before him, but Lizzie's voice stopped him.

"Don't, Edwin."

The Venturi boy opened his mouth to protest, but fell silent when his step-sister sent him a sharp glance. He sighed and put his knife away, and then reached over to grab each of Scott's wrists while Lizzie took his ankles. Then, together, they hoisted the twenty-something-year-old off the mattress and proceeded to take him to the next location.

x

A groan alerted Edwin of Scott's newly conscious state. Turning away from the mirror hanging above the mantel, he watched disgustedly as Scott lifted his head and peered around in confusion, still not quite awake. After about a minute or so, he seemed to realize that something was off and looked down, only to find himself tied to one of his kitchen chairs. Edwin let out a snort when the older man began to struggle and squirm against the ropes that bound him, but with no avail. Upon hearing the noise, however, Scott's gaze shot up and settled on the teenager across from him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "And why the fuck am I tied up?"

Edwin narrowed his eyes dangerously and stepped closer, leaning in so that his face was just mere inches away from Scott's.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare." He said, echoing the words that Teddy had spoken to his own brother so many years ago. "Edwin Venturi."

Scott stared blankly for a moment, before his face lit up with recognition.

"You're Derek's brother."

"Damn straight." Edwin uttered darkly, before straightening his posture and folding his arms across his chest. "As for why you're tied up… well. Let's just say that if it hadn't been for Lizzie, you'd already be dead."

Scott's eyes widened.

"L-Lizzie?"

Edwin clenched his fists.

"Yes, _Lizzie_. You know, the girl you _raped_?" Before Scott could answer, Edwin cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. What I _want_ to know is… _why_. And you better tell the truth, you piece of shit, or I swear to God I'll slit you're throat right here and now." He flipped open his switch knife to show that he wasn't merely kidding around, and that he was dead serious. "Don't think I won't, because I will."

When Scott failed to reply, Edwin grew impatient and held the blade of his knife closer to the man bound in front of him. "Tell me, Scott… do you normally go around raping 14-year-old girls? Or just the ones who trust you?"

Scott snorted.

"Have you _seen_ her?" He asked incredulously. "She's a carbon copy of Casey. I've always wanted a piece of that ass, you know, but since you and your bastard brother prevented me from doing so, and since I knew that Lizzie had always harbored a crush on me… well, the answer was obvious." His lips curled into a sinister smirk. "Besides, I deserved a reward for coaching all those yea -- SHIT!"

A strangled cry left the back of his throat when Edwin suddenly brought his foot down on his junk as hard as he possibly could, sending unimaginable agony throughout his entire body.

"You _disgusting_ pig!" He snarled, twisting his foot and causing Scott to shout in pain once more. "I should castrate you. Then you'd never be able to hurt another girl ever again!"

Scott wheezed and gasped for breath as Edwin reluctantly removed his foot, and then glared up at him disdainfully.

"You're just jealous that I was her first, and not you." He spat. "You're the disgusting one, lusting after your step-sister just like your _brother_ did with Casey. I'm not blind… I saw the way he looked at her, and I've seen the way you've looked at Lizzie. _I_ was doing what nature intended, and taking what was rightfully mine. _You_, on the other hand… you're an incestuous freak." He let out a hoarse cough, and then added, "She was asking for it, anyw -"

Before Scott could finish his sentence, and before Edwin could even so much as react, a sickening _snap_ echoed throughout the living room and the older man slumped forward.

Dead.

When Edwin glanced up, he was surprised to find Lizzie standing behind Scott's lifeless form.

He frowned.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go to Michlle's!"

Lizzie bit her lip. "I know… but I couldn't let you do this by yourself." She tilted her head to the side. "You're not mad, are you?"

Edwin's face softened.

"No… I guess not." He said. "But you could've at least let me torture him a bit."

Lizzie laughed, and then peered down at Scott.

"So… what now?" She asked.

Edwin shrugged.

"I dunno. But we'll figure something out." He assured her, walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "We always do."

"We always do." Lizzie echoed softly, leaning into his embrace and closing her eyes.

x

Edwin and Lizzie would do anything for each other.

Even kill.

X

**Words: 1879**

**Pairing(s): Lizwin, implied Dasey, and… implied Scizzie, I suppose.**

**Do NOT ask where this idea came from. It was originally going to be a lot more morbid, though.**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**


End file.
